


Bloody Lawyer

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire lawyer Elizabeth Sangue is called upon to get Dr. Whale out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after season one. Written for the round 10 challenge 10 'Once Upon an OC' at onceuponaland on LJ.

The woman stood silently in the forest. Her prey was less than 10 yards ahead, in a small clearing.

The deer was munching on the leaves from a bush. She waited until the creature lowered its head again to make her move.

Suddenly, she was upon the buck. The animal struggled in her grasp, trying to get away.

She wrapped her arms firmly around the deer’s neck and twisted. The creature’s neck broke with a snap.

Elizabeth smiled. Now that the struggle was over, she could feed.

The vampire extended her fangs and sunk them into the animal’s neck, causing blood to come gushing out. More blood found its way on the countess’s neck and clothes than in her mouth.

She was just beginning to feel satisfied when her cellphone rang. Groaning, she pulled away from the animal and took the phone out of her pocket.

“Hello” she said, wiping the blood from her face on the back of a hand.

“Elizabeth, its Whale. I’m at the sheriff’s station and I could use a lawyer” said the doctor.

Elizabeth sighed inwardly. She had a certain fondness for Whale: they came from the same realm, after all. “I’ll be there in 20 minutes” she said.

Elizabeth ran out of the forest at vampire speed. When she reached her house, she paused to open the door before making her way upstairs to her bathroom.

She hopped in the shower and quickly scrubbed away the blood. Afterwards, she toweled off and went into her bedroom, where she dressed in a suit and applied her makeup.

She made her way to her car and pointed it in the direction of the sheriff’s station. After a short drive, she parked her car and climbed out of her vehicle, heading towards the glass doors at the building’s entrance.

Inside, she made her way to the sheriff’s desk. “Well Sheriff Swan, am I to assume you’ve arrested my client on the usual charge?”

The blonde woman looked up at her. “This time we’ve added indecent exposure to the drunk and disorderly conduct charge.”

Elizabeth almost hesitated to ask. “What did he do?”

“I caught him peeing on the town sign” said David from where he sat at his desk. “The mayor is furious.”

This time, Elizabeth’s sigh was audible. Regina was her best friend and wouldn’t be happy to hear that Elizabeth was representing Whale.

“She wants us to throw the book at him” said Emma.

“Since when does the sheriff’s office follow the mayor’s orders?” said Elizabeth.

“Your client is a repeat offender with a serious addiction” said David. “What do you suggest we do?”

“Make him scrub off the town sign—that will please Regina—and attend 90 days of Alcohol Anonymous meetings while wearing an ankle monitor that measures his blood alcohol level.”

Emma looked at David, who nodded. “Sounds like a fair deal to us” said the sheriff. “Now you just have to convince you client to agree to it.”

Elizabeth sighed again.


End file.
